At Last: The Coronation
by DowntonDreamer
Summary: AU sequel to At Last. With a coronation to prepare for and a manic week of planning ahead will the newlyweds manage to spend anytime together before the big day, or will they have to wait until after Mia becomes Queen?
1. Chapter 1

Hearing the alarm buzzing Clarisse quickly reached out and turned it off before looking over her shoulder at the man laying behind her. Smiling, she watched as he lay sound asleep. They had just spent their first night together as husband and wife, and though she longed to remain in bed with him, to have a lie-in after all these years she simply couldn't. She had made plans for today long ago, and if she could have predicted her surprise wedding yesterday then she would have cleared her diary. But unfortunately with the upcoming coronation next week there was still lots to do, and remaining in bed would not help with getting things done.

Pushing the covers back, Clarisse sat up and grabbed her robe from the chair beside her bedside table. Wrapping it around her shoulders as she yawned and slowly slipped her arms through her sleeves as her husband watched.

"You are getting up early," he smiled and watched as she turned on the bed to look at him while closing her robe and tying up the sash. "I thought we could stay in bed all day," he said, pushing himself up on his elbow and watched as she looked down, smiling to herself. "I thought we could have breakfast together, followed by another round of love making." He said cheekily.

Feeling his hand on her knee, she smiled up at him. "Yes, that would be nice, but sadly I need to get up, I have work to do today."

"What? But it's our first day together as husband and wife, we should be spending the day together." Joseph exclaimed as he lay back down.

"I know, I know." She said sadly and lent closer. "But unfortunately today and all of the next week was planned long ago. If I had known that we were getting married yesterday then I would have cleared it up a bit, but with Mia's coronation coming up I still have loads to do." Leaning over, she kissed him "I'm sorry."

Looking into her eyes, he put his hand up and brushed a bit of her hair back behind her ear as he nodded. "I know, and I understand. I don't like it, but I understand."

"I don't like it either, but just think once Mia takes over we will have all the time in the world and we can spend as much time together as we like, and I was thinking," she said, smiling "we could even go on a honeymoon."

"Now that sounds amazing," he smiled up at her and cupped her cheek.

"Doesn't it?" She smiled and laid down, snuggling closer to him.

"How soon after the coronation can we go?" He asked against her forehead as she extended her arm around his waist.

Thinking a moment, she tipped her head back and looked into his eyes. "The following day." She smiled.

"Sounds good," he nodded and kissed her "and where would you like to go?" He asked as she rested her head back down on his chest.

"You know the places I like, so why don't you surprise me?" She smiled against his chest. "I will leave you in charge of planning where we go, and all of the arrangements."

Smiling, he ran the tips of his fingers over her arm and shoulder. "That sounds brilliant, and I would love too."

Raising her head, she smiled. "Good, now I really do have to get up." She said and kissed him before sitting up. "Now that you have retired, why don't you stay in bed and try to get some more sleep?"

Watching her climb from the bed, he smiled. "I may do, but I may get up and sort some of my stuff out."

"Ok, well just remember my suite is your suite too now, so make yourself at home, please?" She smiled and watched as he nodded. "Right, I'm going to get ready." She said and walked into her bathroom, turning on the shower to warm up while she brushed her teeth.

After having a shower and getting dressed in a pink jumper and trousers, she grabbed her pink and white rose scarf before making her way back into the bedroom. Seeing that Joseph was fast sleep, she smiled and stepped closer to the bed. Putting her arms up she wrapped the scarf around the back of her neck, letting it hang down at the front as she averted her gaze down over his body. He was laid on his front, the sheets covering only his bottom half and seeing the scratch marks on his back she bit her bottom lip.

As the butterflies filled her tummy once again, and with longing to be still in bed with her husband she stepped back. Forcing herself, she made her way out into the suite to let him get his rest and now standing beside her desk the memories of last night filled her mind. It had been sometime since she had been intimate with anyone, the last time was with her first husband, King Rupert many years ago, which now, after just one night with Joseph she realised her time with him was rather dull.

Joseph had managed to drive her wild last night, he'd had her writhing in pleasure beneath him, begging for more. He had awoken something inside of her that she didn't think was possible and she wanted more. She couldn't wait for him to make love to her again and as she made her way downstairs to breakfast she prayed that the day would pass quickly, for everyone's sake.

Walking into the breakfast room a few moments later, she stopped and stood on the spot when she saw Mia and Pierre were already down having breakfast.

"Grandma, good morning," Mia exclaimed when she saw her and quickly sat up straight while watching her smile and make her way over to pour herself some tea. And after getting herself a plate of breakfast she moved over and sat down at the table opposite Pierre. "Where's grandad?"

"He's still in bed," Clarisse answered while grabbing her napkin and placed it on her lap as Mia and Pierre smirked at each other before looking back at her as she looked back up at them.

"Well, shouldn't you still be in bed with him then?" Mia asked as Clarisse picked up her teacup and looked across at her, before averting her gaze to her son as he spoke.

"Yes, we didn't think we would be seeing you today?" Pierre said and sipped his tea "it is your first day together as husband and wife after all." He smiled at his mother as she sipped her tea.

Nodding, she placed her teacup back down while looking up at her son. "Yes it is, and as much as I would love to spend the day with him, unfortunately I can't. We didn't plan for our wedding to happen yesterday and with a full schedule planned this week, it's just not possible," she smiled and averted her gaze towards her granddaughter "we do have a coronation to prepare for after all."

"I know, but grandma it's your first day together, you should be spending it together, upstairs in your suite. Sharing breakfast together and making love," she said, causing her grandmother to choke on her toast.

Taking another sip of her tea, Clarisse couldn't help but blush at her granddaughters words and placing her hand on her chest, she cleared her throat and looked back up at them. Finding them both staring at her, she smiled. "He understands that I need to do this, it is important that everything is perfect for next week."

"But grandma,"

"Amelia, there is no buts about it. We have a lot of work to do, everything was planned carefully, and what is planned for today must be done today. And Joseph understands that." Clarisse said and watched as her granddaughter nodded slowly.

"Alright grandma," Mia said and ate a bit more of her breakfast before looking across at her grandmother as she sat sipping some more of her tea. "I'm sorry, grandma." She said and watched as Clarisse looked across at her.

"I'm sorry too," she said softly while placing her teacup back down. "I would love to spend the day with Joseph, I really would and I will, once I have completed what I must do today."

"I understand," Mia said and smiled "and so that you can finish early, I would like to help."

"Honestly, there isn't any need,"

"Grandma," Mia interrupted, taking her grandmother by surprise. "You explained that this was planned long ago, which is fine. And that obviously you and Joseph getting married yesterday wasn't taken into account, but my getting married was, and now that I didn't get married yesterday I am free now, remember. So let me help, please?"

"She's right, mother." Pierre said as his mother looked across at him. "And I would like to help too, because if we can get everything done then you can return to dad a lot sooner." He smiled "so let us help, please?"

Smiling, she nodded and looked down. "Alright," she said and looked back up at them "you can help."

"Thank you, mother." Pierre smiled and stood to his feet "and because we have already finished our breakfast, why don't Mia and I make a start on things while you finish your breakfast?" He smiled and watched as his mother averted her gaze to Mia as she stood up and tucked the chair back under the table.

"Go and find Charlotte, she will tell you what needs to be done." Clarisse smiled and watched as they smiled at her before making their way towards the door. "Pierre, Mia," she said softly and watched as they both stopped to look back at her. "Thank you."

"It's no trouble, grandma." Mia smiled as she made her way over to her.

"Mia's right," Pierre smiled and watched as his niece gave her grandmother a kiss on the cheek and a hug.

"Enjoy your breakfast, and take your time, alright grandma." Mia smiled and made her way over to the door.

"Mia's right again, mother." Pierre smiled and watched as his mother slumped a little in her chair. "See you in a while." He said and walked out.

Looking towards the windows, Clarisse took her bottom lip between her teeth a moment before shaking her head and looking down at her plate. And after eating her breakfast she poured herself some more tea and made her way to her office. Standing in the doorway, she watched the scene before her. Charlotte was on the phone, Clarisse guessed it was to the Prime Minister. Pierre was checking the schedule and making notes and Mia, she was sat behind her desk.

It had been her desk for many years and seeing her granddaughter sat behind it gave her a feeling she had never felt before. In a weeks time she would no longer be Queen and her office will become her granddaughters. Suddenly she felt sad, but happy too.

"Grandma?" Mia said and watched as she came from her daydream. "Are you okay?" She asked as Pierre and Charlotte looked towards her.

"Yes, I just..." She began while taking a couple steps forwards before shaking her head. "It doesn't matter, don't worry." She smiled and made her way around to her granddaughter.

"Are you sure?" Mia asked and looked up at her grandmother as she stood beside her and wrapped her arm around her shoulders.

"I am," Clarisse smiled and kissed the top of her head. "How are things going here?" She asked as Mia stood up and stepped away from the chair. "Oh no, please stay there. It will soon be your desk, so you better get used to it." She smiled and turned to walk around to the front of her desk.

"Are you sure?" Mia asked and watched as she sat down beside her son.

"Of course," Clarisse smiled and placed her teacup on the desk in front of her "now, where have we get too?" She asked while taking the schedule from Pierre.

Smiling, Mia sat back behind the desk and watched as Pierre showed her where they had gotten too before they smiled up at each other.


	2. Chapter 2

Standing in her office doorway, Joseph slipped his hands in his pants pockets and watched his beautiful wife. She was sat behind her desk and writing, he could tell she was concentrating from how her lips were. He had always loved that about her, the little faces she would make when she was concentrating. Stepping inside the room, he pushed up the door and closed it with a little bang, to get her attention. Looking back over at her, he smiled when he saw she had lifted her head and was looking at him. And seeing it was Joseph she smiled and slipped of her glasses while standing up.

"I've just seen Mia, she told me you were in here." He smiled and made his way over to her, as she made her way around her desk to him. "How's it all going?"

"It's going well, we have been all working together to get it done sooner." She smiled as she stepped in front of him and put her hands up to cup his face "good morning," she smiled and kissed him before wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

"Good morning," he smiled and kissed her shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her. "Oh that's good, so can I make dinner plans for us tonight?" He asked as Clarisse pulled her head back to look into his eyes.

"We still have loads to do, but I don't see why not." She smiled while moving one of her hands to the back of his head.

"Mm good, I will make the arrangements then." He smiled and kissed her deeply while leaving one arm around her lower back, holding her to him and moving his other arm up, placing his hand on the top of her back.

Walking through the door while sipping his coffee, Pierre suddenly stopped and choked on his drink at the sight before him. And hearing the commotion they pulled apart and looked over at him as he wiped his mouth with his hand.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to, I mean... I didn't know you were in here." Pierre exclaimed and watched as they both stepped apart and turned to face him. "I'm sorry, I will leave you two alone." He began while turning back to the door.

"No!" Clarisse exclaimed and took two steps forward while extending her arm out to him as he turned back to her. "I mean," hesitating as she clasped her hands together.

"What your mother is trying to say is," Joseph smiled while stepping beside her and placed his hand on her back. "I am just leaving, so you stay." He smiled at Clarisse then back at Pierre. "I hear you still have plenty to do, so I will leave you too it." He smiled and lent in, kissing Clarisse as Pierre watched. "I will see you in a while," he smiled and made his way over to the door.

Turning back to his mother, Pierre watched her as she made her way back over to her desk. "I am really sorry, mother."

Looking back up at him as she stood behind her desk, she smiled and slipped on her glasses. "There's no need to be sorry,"

"If I had known he was in here, I wouldn't have came back yet." He said and watched as she sat down.

"Honestly, Pierre, it's okay, really." She smiled up at him then at Mia as she came through the door.

"What's okay?" Mia asked as she closed the door and made her way over to stand beside her uncle.

"Oh, I was just apologising for walking in on her and dad." Pierre smirked at Mia then over at his mother as she shook her head and looked up at him. "They were sharing a kiss." He smiled.

"Honestly," Clarisse smiled and shook her head once again while getting back to work.

Smiling, Mia looked back at her uncle. "Well, all I can say to that is thank god you walked in when you did, or heaven knows what you would have seen." She laughed with her uncle as Clarisse raised her head in shock.

"Amelia," she exclaimed and watched as she and Pierre continued to laugh. Shaking her head, she had to laugh a little herself. As however ridiculous it sounds, she too was glad that Pierre had walked in when he did and not a moment or two later. "Right, now that you have had your laugh it's time to get back to work." She smiled as they both looked over at her.

"You're right, grandma." Mia smiled and moved to sit down beside Pierre, all of them getting back to work.

Later That Day.

Walking through her suite door, Clarisse couldn't help but smile. She was finished for the day, and she could finally spend time with her husband, who had disappeared. He was no where in sight, but seeing the French doors open she smiled knowingly and made her way over. Peering outside, she watched him a moment as he took a puff on his cigar and sensing that she was near he rested his arm down on the arm rest to the chair and smiled.

"Have you finished for the day?" He asked and turned his head to her as she slowly stepped out onto her balcony.

"I have," she smiled as she stood beside him "and how did you know I was there?" She asked and watched as he put his cigar in the ashtray before turning back to her.

"I just know, always have." He smiled and took hold of her hand, gently pulling her down onto his lap.

"I see," she smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck as he rested his other arm over her legs. "Where did you go earlier?" She asked.

"I went shopping," he smiled lovingly at her, gently caressing her thigh with his thumb.

"Shopping," she asked in surprise as he smiled and kissed her jaw.

"I did, and I bought you something, it's hanging up in your closet. I thought you could wear it tonight?" He smiled.

"Tonight? What about tonight?" She asked, playing with his hair on the back of his head while looking into his eyes.

"We are going for dinner remember?" He smiled "I got you a pair of shoes also, you will find them under the dress." Smiling, he ran his hand up and down her thigh before resting it on her knee.

"Well thank you, I will go and have a look in a minute." She smiled and kissed him. "Thank you."

"And when you are ready, let me know and I will run you a lovely hot bubble bath." He smiled and kissed her.

"That sounds lovely, what time is the table booked for?" She asked as he ran his hand down her thigh.

"It's booked for 7," he said and watched as she checked the time.

"I should start getting ready soon then," she smiled and kissed him back as he ran his hand up her thigh, over her knee and down her leg coming to a stop on her ankle. Putting her hand up, she cupped his face and smiled. "But now I'm going to go and see what you bought me." She smiled once again and kissed him a couple times before standing up.

After she had her bubble bath she spent sometime in her closet getting ready for dinner, and once she was finished she came out into the suite, where Joseph was waiting. And seeing her make her way over to him he stood to his feet, unable to take his eyes from her as his heart skipped a beat.

"Breathtaking," he smiled and took hold of her hands as she stood in front of him. "You look absolutely breathtaking." Letting go of her hands, he placed his on her sides as she put her hands up, one on his shoulder, the other cupping his cheek as they shared a kiss.

"Thank you," she smiled and stepped back a moment later. "And thank you so much for my dress and shoes, I absolutely love them." She smiled, walking back into her bedroom.

"You're welcome," he smiled and watched her as she came back into the suite a few moments later, wearing a shawl around her shoulders, held together by a brooch while checking the contents of her purse. "Are you ready?" He asked.

Smiling up at him, she nodded. "I am."

Smiling, he extended his arm towards the door. "After you."

Smiling, she made her way towards the door as Joseph followed and after saying goodbye to Mia and Pierre they left the palace. Arriving at one of Clarisse's favourite restaurants a short time later.

And after eating dinner and enjoying dessert they sat talking and laughing together.

Watching her sip her wine, Joseph couldn't help but smile. He knew that she'd had a busy day and that she was finally letting her hair down, he prayed now that they were married and once Mia becomes Queen it will happen more often.

He loved to see her happy and enjoying life, that was one of his wishes. And now, as she placed her glass down on the table in front of her, he took a sip of his scotch.

"It was a lovely meal, thank you so much." Clarisse smiled as she watched him place his glass back down.

"You my love, are welcome." He smiled and lent closer while tilting his head slightly to kiss her on the lips. He thought she would have pulled away, but she didn't, she closed her eyes and let it linger.

Pulling apart a moment later, she looked into his eyes and smiled. "I have wanted us to be alone again all day, and tonight has been nothing but perfect."

"Me too," he smiled while resting his arm along the back of the chair behind her "I hated that you had to leave so early this morning but understood." He said, watching her as she looked at their glasses on the table.

"It's going to happen everyday this week, I'm sorry." She said and looked back at him.

"I know," he nodded and sipped some more of his drink. "Tell me, what time do you need to be up by tomorrow?" He asked and placed his glass back down while looking at her.

"Oh, early again." She nodded, wrapping her fingers around her glass while leaning forward, resting her elbows on the table.

"Thought as much," he nodded as she tilted her head slightly, watching him.

"Why?" She asked and watched as he edged around the table to the edge of the seat.

"I'll be right back." He smiled while standing to his feet, walking away before she had chance to say anything.

Shrugging she sipped some more of her drink and sat back, waiting for his return.

And a few moments later he returned.

Smiling, she watched as he slid back around to her. "Where did you get too?"

"I had to go to the toilet, and then I sorted out the bill on my way back." He smiled and lent closer to her while placing his arm back on the chair behind her.

"I can't wait until we get home," she smiled at him before sipping her drink.

"Really? And whys that then?" He asked and watched her as she blushed and looked back at him.

"All day I have wanted you to make love to me again." She whispered.

"Really?" He smiled as the waiter appeared.

"Your bill, sir." He smiled, handing it to Joseph as Clarisse looked at him in surprise.

"I thought you had already sorted the bill?" She asked and looked at the waiter a moment before looking back at Joseph.

"Oh I did, but a different bill." He said and looked at her while closing the bill. Looking back at the waiter, he handed him the bill back. "Thank you, can you add it to our room tab please."

"Certainly, sir." He bowed and turned to walk away.

"Wait," Joseph exclaimed as the waiter and Clarisse looked back at him. "Please can you have some champagne and strawberries brought up to the room?" He smiled.

"Certainly, sir." He bowed and walked away.

"Our room tab? Joseph, what is going on?" Clarisse asked.

"Well you see," he began while leaning closer to her and whispered in her ear "like you, all day I have wanted to make slow, passionate love to you," he smiled and pulled his head back as she looked down, smiling cheekily to herself. Putting his hand up, he brushed her hair back behind her ear before moving his hand around to the back of her neck. "And I really don't think I can wait until we get home, so I booked us a room here." He whispered and finished his drink.

Taking her bottom lip between her teeth and looked up at him, still blushing. "Oh my." She smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

Standing in the doorway leading onto the balcony, Joseph watched for a moment before stepping out and making his way over to stand behind her. He had awoken a few moments earlier and as soon as he realised she was gone from beside him his heart started pounding and was only able to relax when he saw her stood on the balcony.

"Now," he began while wrapping his arms around her waist. "We know why I'm awake at this hour, but why are you awake?" He asked and kissed the spot below her ear as she turned her head to the side a little and closed her eyes.

"I started thinking about everything that still needs to be done for the coronation," she answered and looked back out at the view. "And I'm still worried about Mia."

Tilting his head, he looked at her momentarily before resting his cheek against the side of her head. "You really don't need to worry about Mia, she will make a wonderful Queen, just like her grandmother."

Turning her head to the side, she hesitated a moment before finally speaking. "But is she ready?" She asked and slowly turned in his embrace.

Nodding, he smiled. "I believe she is, and I know you believe she is too." Studying her a moment before continuing. "She's ready to take on the world, just like you were all those years ago.. Remember?" He asked and watched as she turned her head to the side.

Looking back at him a moment later, she nodded and smiled. "You're right, I do remember." Turning back to look out at the view, she couldn't help but smile as Joseph raised his arms and wrapped them around her shoulders. "I know what I need to do, will you help me?"

"Always." He smiled and kissed her neck, making her giggle.

Smiling, she turned back to him and wrapped her arms around his waist while looking up into his eyes. "Thank you." Reaching up she kissed him.

Stepping back a moment later, Joseph smiled and took hold of her hand. "Come on, let's go back to bed." He said and started leading her back inside as she bit her bottom lip.

Later.

Closing the door behind her, Clarisse smiled and slowly turned around. And as she made her way towards the stairs she made a list of things that needed to be done in her head.

"What's this?" Mia smiled as she came into view and sipped her morning tea. "Are you only just getting home from last night?" She teased and couldn't help but laugh when she saw her grandmothers face.

"Well, I, um,"

"I'm only teasing, grandma, I know you and Joseph stayed at the hotel he called last night to inform us." Mia smiled.

"I thought he would have," Clarisse smiled and turned towards Mia as she stood at the bottom of the stairs "and yes, we are only just getting home."

"Well," Mia smiled "loving married life then huh?"

"Yes," Clarisse nodded "yes I am." She smiled and looked towards the door as Joseph appeared.

Hearing the door closing, Mia turned and looked over at him. "Ah ha, here's the man that's been keeping my grandmother out all night." Mia giggled as she watched him walk over to the stairs. "Or, is it the other way around?" She smirked.

"Now, that will be telling." Clarisse smiled down at her, then up at her husband as he stood beside her. "Now, darling," she began while looking back down at her granddaughter as Joseph put his hand on her side and kissed her cheek. "What do we need to do today?"

"Not much for you, I have a dr... Um, you are free until after lunch." Mia smiled. "So you can have a relaxing morning, grandma."

"What's going on?" Clarisse asked.

"Nothing's going on, grandma." Mia answered and shook her head. "It's all good, and now I best get on." She smiled and hurried over to her office.

Watching her disappear before turning to Joseph. "I wonder what that was about?" She asked as they made their way up the stairs.

"I'm sure it's nothing." He said, placing his hand on her lower back.

Peering out the door, Mia felt relieved when she saw them heading upstairs. But not so much when she saw them sharing a kiss and Joseph cupping her grandmothers bottom when they reached the top of the stairs. Quickly stepping back, she closed her eyes tightly, wishing she hadn't seen what she did.

Walking through the door a few moments later, Pierre stopped and looked at his niece as she stood with her hands covering her face.

"What are you doing?" He asked and watched as she jumped back, letting out a surprised scream.

"What are you doing jumping out on me like that?" She exclaimed as he laughed.

"I didn't jump out on you, Mia," he smiled "now why were you stood with your hands covering your face?"

"You really don't wanna know, uncle Pierre." She said, forcing a smile. "Oh, grandma and grandad are home and when she asked about what we have to do this morning I nearly let it out of the bag, I nearly gave away about my dress fitting."

"Nearly? So she still doesn't know?" He asked.

"Nope, and that's the way it's going to be until the day." Mia smiled.

"The secrets safe with me." Pierre winked.

"Thank you." Mia smiled and kissed his cheek.

Later That Morning.

After having a shower and getting changed Clarisse left Joseph in the suite and made her way to find Mia, after checking her office to find that she want there she made her way to the kitchens, but found Shades instead.

Seeing her enter through the door, he quickly stood to his feet. "Good morning, Your Majesty."

"Good morning, Shades." Clarisse smiled and clasped her hands together. "You wouldn't have happened to have seen Mia by any chance."

"I haven't seen her myself, but I heard she was in her suite a short while ago. So maybe she's still there?"

"Alright, thank you." She smiled and walked back out, making her way back up the stairs.

Reaching her granddaughters suite, she knocked twice and upon hearing Pierre laughing she opened the door and made her way inside. Only when she saw her granddaughter she gasped and put her hands up to her face as the dress fitter stood up.

"Grandma," Mia said softly and slowly turned to her. "This was meant to be a surprise."

"Yes, you weren't meant to find out until on the day." Pierre said as Clarisse averted her gaze to him a moment before falling back on Mia. "I will give you a moment." He said softly and left with the dress fitter.

"Grandma, you're not upset are you?" Mia asked and looked down at the dress she was stood in. "When I came across this dress and found out it was the one you had worn when you became Queen, I just knew I had to wear it for my coronation." She said and looked back up at her grandmother.

"I'm not mad, darling," shaking her head she made her way over to her granddaughter. "You look so beautiful, and remind me so much of myself on the day I became Queen." She said softly and reached her hands up to cup her granddaughters face.

"Thank you, grandma." Mia smiled and stepped closer, wrapping her arms around her grandmothers waist. "I love you, grandma."

"I love you too, darling." She whispered while wrapping her arms around Mia's shoulders as she kissed the side of her head.

"Was you nervous?" Mia asked as she stepped back a moment later.

"Oh I was very nervous, and it's only natural for you to be nervous too. In just a few days you will become Queen, you are going to have a lot more responsibilities." Clarisse answered while watching as her granddaughter looked down between them.

"I know, that scares me a little." Mia said and slowly looked up at her grandmother.

"That's to be expected and as I told you on my wedding day, you are a strong woman." Clarisse smiled as she took hold of her granddaughters hands. "I'm so proud of you."

"Thank you, that means so much to me, grandma." Mia said and looked up into her eyes. "What are your plans for after?"

"Well Joseph and I plan on taking a mini honeymoon, then we will come back here just in case you need my help with anything, even though I have faith that you will be just fine." She smiled.

"That's great," Mia exclaimed in excitement and hugged her grandmother. "I'm so happy that you're sticking around for a while."

"Of course," Clarisse laughed as Mia stepped back. "But most of all I'm looking forward to being able to spend more time with my husband." She smiled and glanced over at the windows a moment "my husband? My husband?" She smiled and looked back at her granddaughter. "That still sounds so strange for me to say."

"It still sounds strange hearing it, grandma, but it's nice to see you so happy and in love," she smiled as her grandmother blushed "and no one deserves it more than you."

"Thank you, darling." Clarisse smiled and cupped her cheek. "Now, I will let the dress fitter finish her job, and I will go and make a start on the list." She smiled and kissed her cheek before walking over to the door.

"Grandma?" Mia called out and watched as she stopped and turned back to her. "I take it then that my dress choice has been approved?" Mia asked and watched as her grandmother smiled.

"Oh it is, I approve one hundred and ten percent." She nodded and watched as her granddaughter punched the air.

"Yes!" Mia exclaimed.

Clarisse laughed and left her, heading down to her office with Pierre, who had waited outside the door with the dress fitter, as she returned to Mia.

That Night.

After dinner Clarisse returned to her suite to grab a shawl before meeting her granddaughter back in the hallway. Smiling, she wrapped it around her shoulders and began leading the way.

"Where are we going, grandma?" Mia asked.

"You'll see," Clarisse smiled and looked across at her granddaughter as she walked beside her. And a moment later she led her through a door that Mia had never been behind before.

"Well this is new." Mia said as her grandmother closed the door.

"It would be to you, it isn't to me I have been up here several times over the years. It's only used by the security team now though." Clarisse said as they began making their way up some stairs. "On the eve of when I became Queen, your grandfather brought me up here to show me something, and I must say it was an amazing experience and one that I will never forget, and it reminded me of something."

"What's that then, grandma?" Mia asked as they reached another door.

"That," Clarisse began to answer as she opened the door and stepped out onto the roof of the palace "no matter how hard your day, week, month or year is, this will always be yours." She smiled and turned to look out over her country.

Looking out like her grandmother, Mia couldn't help but gasp. There before them was the country of Genovia, many lights lit up the area and along the river they reflected in the water. The moon was high, the scene before her was breathtaking and she smiled. She knew why her grandmother had shown her this, and she couldn't help but fall in love. She no longer felt nervous, in fact she now couldn't wait to become Queen.

"I, like I said before was very nervous and scared leading up to becoming Queen, I was worried I would mess up and let your grandfathers family down but when I saw this it changed everything, I fell in love and appreciated the country so much more. And often when I needed a reminder I would come up here and it would remind me of who I am and what I was doing." She smiled across at her granddaughter, who stood open mouthed, unable to pull herself from the view. Laughing a little, she turned to Joseph who stood by the door waiting for her. Turning back to her, she stepped closer and put her hand on Mia's arm. "I will leave you alone, when you are finished just let Shades know so he can lock up." She smiled and kissed her cheek. "Goodnight, darling."

"Yeah, goodnight grandma." Mia answered in a daze as Clarisse made her way over to Joseph by the door. "Grandma," Mia exclaimed as she turned and looked over at her.

"Yes?" She answered while turning back to her.

"Thank you." Mia smiled and watched as Clarisse nodded.

"You're welcome," she smiled and turned back to Joseph.

"Make sure you inform Shades when you are finished." Joseph said as Clarisse made her way down the stairs.

"Will do grandad, goodnight." Mia smiled once again and looked back out at the view.


End file.
